Breakfast in Bed
by BlondieSheep
Summary: After an intense artifact retrieval, Myka makes it her mission to take care of HG. - Myka/HG One Shot


Breakfast in Bed

By CubKitPup

Myka stood back from the counter to admire her creation. Three chocolate-chip pancakes, a small stack of buttered toast, a few fruits, and two steaming mugs of tea sat proudly on the tray, ready to be devoured by hungry Warehouse agents. Feeling immensely pleased with herself, Myka lifted the tray from the kitchen counter and headed for the stairs.

Helena had taken their last mission particularly hard, as the now-bagged artifact had targeted children. They hadn't been able to save the first child and the second victim had been rescued only because a stroke of luck. Missions involving children always left Helena shaken, especially with the death of the first child. Myka had spent all night curled around her partner, holding her as Helena had silently cried. In the morning, Myka had quietly slipped out of bed to make some breakfast for Helena, hoping to cheer her up.

Just as she was arriving on the landing, Myka heard a door shut from the hallway upstairs and she froze. If her hands had not been full of the tray, she would have crossed her fingers. 'Let it be Pete or Claudia,' she prayed.

But it was HG who came around to the top of the stairs, where she paused, surprised to see Myka standing on the landing. "Myka? What is all that for?"

The younger agent sighed, disappointed that her surprise had been blown. "I wanted to do something nice for you after yesterday's retrieval."

Helena hurried down the stairs, her robe fluttering as she moved. "Myka," she said as she reached her lover's side. "You were with me all night. You held me until I fell asleep, demanding nothing in return. You've done more than enough, darling. And I feel perfectly fine this morning because that dreadful artifact is in the Dark Vault, where it can harm no more children."

Though the kind words made her heart pound, Myka still held Helena's gaze and proudly said, "I was still worried about you and wanted to take care of you today. Not that I can if you won't get back into bed."

HG leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Myka's cheek. "If there's one thing I hate in all this world, Myka, it would be disappointing you," she whispered, making the other agent shiver pleasantly when Helena's lips brushed against Myka's lips as she spoke. "So why don't you count to ten and I'll just go slip back into bed?"

Pleased that she would still be able to take care of her partner today, even if it was no longer a surprise, Myka agreed wholeheartedly. So Helena stepped back up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom, calling softly behind her, "Don't keep me waiting too long, my dear."

Myka stayed on the landing, counting to ten in her head. Then she ascended the stairs, walking to the bedroom door, which Helena had kindly left ajar for her. Gently pushing the door open with her foot, Myka stepped inside the bedroom, where she froze in the doorway.

"Well..." she said to the very naked Helena G. Wells, who was stretched out across the bed. "This is not what I was expecting."

HG grinned at her. "Well, I am in bed, dear Myka. Isn't that where you wanted me?"

Setting aside the tray of food on the desk, Myka joined her lover in bed, taking care of her in a very different way than she had imagined when she woke this morning. Though it was not a disagreeable method of comforting in the least. And the food did not go to waste. True, when the women turned their attention on the tray some hours later, the pancakes and mugs of tea had lost their heat, but the fruits were very welcome to the famished agents.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This came from the Myka/HG LiveJournal community Comment-Fic Party, inspired by the 'breakfast in bed' prompt. I didn't even mean to write this one but it suddenly invaded my mind while I was trying to work on some school work. I finally understand what writers mean when they say that an idea hit them and distracted them from doing anything else until that little idea was written out. This one hit me hard!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warehouse 13; I just admire it from afar.


End file.
